Forgotten Past
by Eastra Aensland
Summary: Ichigo finds Masaya cheating on her with Berry and runs to the park...where Kish is. Will love spark between them or will Ichigo shun it away? Lettuce starts to have feelings for Pai will he return them? more summary inside
1. the arrival

moshi moshi minna this is my frist fanfic so plz go easy. parings are ichikish lettucepai puddingtaruto ryouoc slight mintozakuro

The plot is simple Ichigo finds Masaya cheating on her with Berry and runs to the park...where Kish is. Will love spark between them or will Ichigo shun it away? Lettuce starts to have feelings for Pai will he return them? Will Taruto ever admit his love for Pudding? Will Minto still be after Zakuro? Who are these five new mews and how are they tied to Ichigo's past? Why does Ichigo have other powers besides her mew ones? Why is one of these new girls after Ryou? And who the hell is Nishin and why does Ichigo keep call him brother? More importiantly why am I asking you these questions?!

I do _**not**_ own _Tokyo Mew Mew_, if I did Kish would have killed Masaya and Berry would have been run over by a truck! R&R

Ichigo stood there not wanting to believe what she was seeing. It was closing time at the cafe, Ichigo had decided to go out the back door. She opened it to see _her_ boyfriend Masaya and Berry, one of her fellow mews making out! Ichigo was frozen in place unable to turn her eyes away from that scene - her beloved Masaya with that freaky bunny, cat girl. Suddenly they became aware that they were not alone. They broke from their kiss to see Ichigo standing there with no expression, just staring at them.

"Ichigo I can explain-" Masaya started but was cut off by Ichigo.

"Masaya what is there to explain! Huh! I think this explains itself!" tears filled Ichigo's eyes and her lips tembled. She screamed out "How could you?! And with her of all people! You told me you loved me but I can see that was a lie! Well forget you, Masaya! WE! ARE! THROUGH!"

Ichigo turn to run but Masaya grabbed her hand. Ichigo turn and slap him, hard. "Don't touch me you tree hugging bastard!" Ichigo yelled as she pulled her hand free and ran away.

Ichigo ran to the one place she could think of _the park_. She sat down on the bench next to a cherry tree. Ichigo sat there and cried untill she heard a familar vocie.

"Yo Neko-chan!" Kish said happily.

"Go away Kish." Ichigo said trying to hide her tears and failing. Kish sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Neko-chan what's wrong?" Kish asked her.

"Nothing's wrong. Now let me go!" she said trying to ecape his grasp.

"Not untill you tell me why you were crying!" he said pulling her closer. "I know somthing's wrong; otherwise you wouldn't be crying! Did that tree hugger hurt you?!"

Slowly she nodded her head. Kish would have to kill him for this but right now his Neko-chan needed him.

Meanwhile at Tokyo airport...

Six people got off a plane, five were females and one was male. The female with blood red hair was the first to speak.

"Nishin are you sure we'll find her" the girl with the blood red hair asked the male.

"Now, Melon, how many times must I tell you Ichigo is here." the male with the jet-black hair responded. "We will find and capture the failed experiment - ZOEY"

"Yeah, Melon, there's no way she can beat all of us!" the girl with orange hair said.

"Don't underestimate her, Candy, that's how she escape in the first place!" the girl raven hair said angerly.

Two of the females remained quiet. The older of the two had long red hair with black streaks; the other looked alot like Ichigo but was a few inches shorter and had red-magenta hair styled like Ichigo's. The older spoke up "We _will _find you, Ichigo, and you will pay for what you've done!"

Okay I know what you're thinking 'What the hell is going on?' well it will all be clear in a few chapters okay? Plz review! Merushi!


	2. The Encounter

I do _**not**_ own _Tokyo Mew Mew_, if I did Kish would have killed Masaya and Berry would have been run over by a truck! R&R

_last time..._

_The older spoke up "We will find you, Ichigo, and you will pay for what you've done!"_

_present..._

Kish held Ichigo for hours before he realized she was asleep. He picked her up bridal style, being careful not to wake her, and teleported to her bedroom. He gently laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her softly on the forehead before whispering "Good night, my lovely Ichigo." He looked down on Ichigo for a few seconds and then teleported back to his ship.

Shortly after Kish departed, a man with black hair and cold grey eyes filled with hatred appeared in Ichigo's bedroom. He stood silently watching Ichigo sleep. Little did either Kish or Ichigo know that this man was plotting revenge. If his plan worked, then this would be the last time Ichigo would sleep in that room. As the black haired man leaned over Ichigo, he hissed, "Sleep well cat-girl, your life will belong to me soon." Malice filled his eyes as he stared at the sleeping girl. Then he vanished.

_uh...um...somewhere..._

"Darien, watch where you're doing!" a boy with blond hair and bright green eyes yelled at his friend who was flying their plane. The two boys were flying in a small two seater with one propeller that would miss a beat once in a while and dip to the annoyance of Jonny.

"Aww, Jonny, relax. I know what I'm doin'." The boy with orange hair and brown eyes yelled at his friend with a trace of laughter in his voice. Darien gave Jonny an impish grin just before the plane started to head for the ground at an alarming rate. Darien's attention was fixed on keeping the plane up. Jonny was yelling, "Keep her up, you idiot! Do you really know what your doing? Remember if you crash this plane, you won't be seeing Ichigo, you moron!!" Darien shot a quick dirty look at Jonny for just a second and returned his attention back to the plane. As Darien began to laugh like a maniac, Jonny's heart fell to the ground and only the whites of his eyes could be seen as the plane continued to descend.

It was hopeless. The plane really had only be a work in progress when Darien "borrowed" it from his Dad. The need was great though. Darien had read his sister Candy's dream about the plans to capture Ichigo - Darien's one and only love. With the help and support of his best friend Jonny, the two of them packed up and "borrowed" the plane and headed for Tokyo. It wasn't going to happen. As Jonny's screams grew louder, the plane quickly descended. Darien held it together long enough to land it with the nose down dangerously scrapping the ground. Miraculously the only damage was to the plane, which would never fly again, _ever_.

Darien and Jonny scrambled out of the wreckage and ran a safe distance away in case of an explosion or fire. Jonny fell to the ground and stared up at the sky still not believeing that he was alive. Then he heard Darien's anguish screams, "Oh, my God! Oh, my God! My Dad is going to kill me!!" Darien turned to Jonny who laid mute on the ground. "What's the matter with you!! How can you be so calm!!"

Jonny slowly turned his face to his friend and quietly said, "It was your fault. Your Dad ain't going to do nothing to me! Besides, I am not sure I'm really alive!!"

"You a real creep, Jonny!! You're rather heartless!! Besides, you are alive. Thanks to me! I did some spectacular flying there."

Jonny sat up and cried, "That was good flying? We were almost killed. In fact, we may be dead. I have my doubts. I think I saw a light as we were headed down."

Darien walked over to his friend and kicked him.

"Ow!" screamed Jonny. "What was that for?"

"Well, did you feel it? You think you're still dead?" sneered Darien.

"Okay, okay. I believe. Now, where the hell are we?"

Darien thrushed his right arm towards the sky with his index finger extended and declared, "With my superior navigational skills, I declare we are lost!!"

"Great! That is just great! This is what I get for helping some love-struck fool. I told you we could have taken a commercial flight. Didn't the others? No, you couldn't have that. Now, look at us."

"Well," Darien chirped because he was never one to stay down long. "I guess we need to get what supplies we can out of the plane and start walkin'. We got a lovely little lady to help out."

"Yea, you're right," Jonny countered, "My little Ichigo, is a lovely lady."

"W-what do you mean _your_ Ichigo?" stammered Darien. Jonny only laughed.

The two guys packed up as much gear as they could carry and headed east, which Darien figured was the way to Tokyo. Jonny sighed as he thought of their long trek ahead. He turned to Darien and complained that he really didn't want to walk or carry this stuff. Darien shot him his crooked grin and stated that as soon as they could find a woman all Jonny had to do was give his "killer " smile and they would have it easy. Jonny cringed at that suggestion. It was always like that since he was just a baby. He was Mister Cutie Pie. Shortly after reaching a highway, it wasn't long when there was a screeching of tires and the smell of rubber burning when some woman was caught by Jonny's smile. The two "knights" were on their way.

_The next morning:_

Ichigo pushed herself to get out of bed and get dressed to head for work. She was determined that Masaya and that little blimp of a twit (Berry) were not going to keep her down. Ichigo told herself she was through with that cheating tree hugger. She saw them in her mind wearing "cement shoes" and being dropped into the ocean. Good!! Let them feed the fishes!! That ought to make that tree hugging cheater happy to feed the fishes. Then Ichigo had a vision of a mighty oak falling on top of Masaya's head and buried him deep in the ground. She liked that. She saw Berry bald, toothless, and flat chested. She enjoyed that vision.

As Ichigo walked down the street with these visions of Berry's and Masaya's torments, suddenly five girls appeared in front of her. It was just as if they materlized out of nowhere. "What?! W-what is this?! Who are you people?!" Ichigo screamed.

The tallest of the group with long purplish red hair with black streaks stepped towards Ichigo. She fixed a hateful gaze with her dark brown eyes on Ichigo. She sneered, "You know us, you ratty little cat. Don't pretend with me. You're not going to fool with me, you little brat. Now come with us. Don't give me any trouble. Or I'll make you regret it. And you know I can do it, Ms. Ichigo."

Ichigo was startled and she frantically tried to recall anyone like this. This girl was really bitchy and scary. She certainly wasn't someone you could easily forget. Not with those eyes. And what about that hair? What about those black streaks? Ichigo took a deep breathe and quietly said, "Ah, I'm really sorry but I don't remember you and I think I would if we had met before. Maybe you have me mixed up with someone else? Huh?!"

That was the wrong reply. Ms. Purplish Hair snapped her fingers and all five girls transformed. Ichigo was struck speechless as she looked at these five people. In front of her was a girl with panther eyes, ears, and tail without her black streaks. Her outfit, which was a skimpy one piece looking swimsuit, matched the girl's purplish red hair. To her immedate left was a girl with blood red hair, the same skimpy outfit but blood red like her hair. She had bat wings and little bat ears. Next to the batty thing, was a girl with orange hair with mouse ears and a mouse tail. Orange hair had on the same looking skimpy swimsuit thing, of course it was orange. Ichigo looked to the right and there was a girl with red hair with sort of a pinkish tint. She sported leopard ears and tail with the pinkish tint swimsuit thing. The last girl had raven black hair with red fox ears and bushy tail. She also had a black skimpy outfit just as the other four.

Ichigo noticed they all wore black masks and had swords tucked into black sahes that were around their waist. The odd thing is, Ichigo wasn't afraid. In fact, there now was a flicker of something in the back of her mind. Did she really know these people? Why wasn't she afraid? She should be afraid. Especially with Ms. Purplish Red hair now minus the black streaks.

Suddenly there were streaks of light emitted from each girl's hands. The light surrounded Ichigo and turned into red and black streaks as it wrapped around her. The only thing Ichigo noticed was the heat. She did not feel bound. There was no pain. But she could feel herself starting to change. She started to grow and her hair began to form two pigtails toward the back of her head, In addition, her hair started to curl. Ichigo suddenly realized she was transforming.


	3. The First Battle

I do _**not**_ own _Tokyo Mew Mew_, if I did Kish would have killed Masaya and Berry would have been run over by a truck! R&R

21111jmn

_last time_

_She started to grow and her hair began to form two pigtails toward the back of her head. In addition, her hair started to curl. Ichigo suddenly realized she was transforming. _

present

As Ichigo reached a height of 5' 7" and her hair curled into little ringlets of strawberry red, her outfit changed into a red strapless dress that reached mid-thigh. She, too, had the black mask around her eyes and the sash and sword. Ichigo's sword had a red ribbon tied at the hilt. Her cat tail sported a red bow with a bell. Her familiar cat ears were in place. The red and black streaks that had surrounded her faded away. Ichigo stood there looking at her five adverseries with an even stronger thought that these people were known to her. Yet, she still couldn't recall anything about them. There was something definitely about Ms. Purplish hair that made Ichigo uneasy. Without conscious thought, Ichigo drew her sword and raised it above her head and began to spin it by the ribbon at the hilt. Then she released the sword at the girls and it spun wildly towards them. Four of the girls jump to the side but the leopard girl was not quick enough and was hit. She fell to the ground unconscious as the sword returned to Ichigo's right hand.

Ms. Purplish hair began to scream in a rage at Ichigo, "How could you hurt her? How dare you hurt Cherry? What is wrong with you? You heartless alley cat!! You are scum. You will feel my wrath for hurting imooto!!"

She lunged towards Ichigo as the foxy girl ran to the fallen Cherry.

A black light formed above Ichigo's left hand and driven merely by instinct, Ichigo reached for the black light and grasped it into her hand. It formed into a black whip that she lashed out at the three standing girls. She hit the bat and mouse but Ms Purplish hair received only a glancing blow. The bat and mouse immediately fell to the ground unconscious like Cherry. Ms. Purplish hair turned and ran away leaving her four comrades behind. Foxy stood up with a startled look. As foxy looked into Ichigo's eyes, she fainted.

Ichigo reviewed the scene in front of her and in the corner of her eye she notices a shadow. She quickly turned but there was no one there. Ichigo felt like a cold hand griping at her heart. Suddenly, Ichigo was grabbed from behind and she heard an unfamiliar voice crying out, "Ichigo, it's wonderful to see you again. I've missed you so much. You were awesome!!" Who was this? And it was hugging too hard.

"I can't breathe. Let me go!!" Ichigo stomped on her captor's toes with the heel of her boot.

"Ow!! Hey, it's me!! It's me - Darien!!"

"Darien, give it a rest." A second unfamiliar voice reached Ichigo's ears. She finally broke free and turned to see a cute guy with orange hair. Next to him was the most gorgeous guy, Ichigo had ever seen. Blond hair, green eyes, cute little nose, and a fabulous set of lips. Then she scanned his body. It was hot. Ichigo's mind went blank. Was this love at first sight?

She was grabbed again by orange hair who cried out, "Ichigo, Ichigo, are you all right? Whoa, what happened to Candy?" Darien released Ichigo and walked over to the orange haired mouse girl and dropped down and called out to her.

"Jonny, come over here. Here's Melon. Look over there - Cherry and Lico. Uh oh, Jonny, Razzy ain't here. Not good."

Jonny shot a smile at Ichigo and moved slowly over to his friend. "So, Nishin, really was going to do it, wasn't he?"

"I told you what I saw in the dream."

"I know. But dreams can be awfully funny and not mean anything."

"Excuse me. Hey, over there! Who are you? Why did these people attack me? Who is this Razzy and Nishin?"

Darien stood up and looked at Jonny. "This really ain't any good. I don't think she remembers."

"I think you're right. I don't think we know the whole story. I think we're flying blind again. I knew it. It's always this way with you, Darien. You never get all the facts. You can't even pick out a plane that will stay up in the air."

"Oh, no. You're not going to start that again. I heard enough of that on the way to Tokyo. I saved your life, man. Show some gratitude."

"Gratitude!" shouted Jonny. "You almost kill me and I'm supposed to show gratitude? What kind of nonense is that?"

"EXCUSE ME!! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ANY OF MY QUESTIONS? WHO ARE YOU? WHO ARE THESE GIRLS? AND WHY DO I HAVE THIS STUPID OUTFIT AND CURLY HAIR?!"

Darien and Jonny turned towards a fuming Ichigo. "W-w-well. I don't know what to tell you. It's sort of a long story. I think we better help the girls out. They're really nice girls. Candy is my baby sister. She is a little goofy but the problem is really Nishin. I don't like talkin' about your brother, though."

"B-b-b-brother?! I don't have a brother. I am an only child." shouted Ichigo.

"About that," Jonny started slowly. "You saw a girl with red hair with black steaks? Mean eyes."

Ichigo nodded.

"Well, I hate to break it to you but that's your sister. That little one over there with red hair? She's your younger sister."

Ichigo was totally stunned. There was a slight vibration and Kish appeared. "Wow! Cool outfit, neko-chan. Let's go be alone for awhile. It looks kind of crowded here and most of these people seem to be sleeping. So, let's not disturb them."

"Hey, you little fella, with those funny ears. Who are you and who is neko-chan?" inquired Darien as he stood up to face Kish.

Kish laughed and rose above the ground. He smiled and said, "I'm the guy that is going to take you down and you'll never get up again. Somebody with that color hair, shouldn't make fun of anybody else's appearance. For your information, neko-chan is my girlfriend; this cute little kitty." Kish floated above Ichigo's head.

"I can't handle this anymore. Kish, please don't do this. You're driving me nuts." Ichigo flopped to the ground and sat there looking at the two guys and four bodies of the fallen girls. She sighed and put her face in her hands.


End file.
